doctorwhofanstoryfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:TenpiesWho
Welcome Hi, welcome to Doctor Who Fan Story Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:TenpiesWho page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Caged1 (Talk) 17:53, December 28, 2011 Hi, I'd love to make you admin. But, I have no idea how. If you know, please tell me Caged1 11:34, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Your Ep Could you write a two parter and two one parters. And could one of them possibly feature the Sontarans. Caged1 11:47, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Answers 1. The Ninth Doctor 2. Winnie and Phil 3. You have until the end of April You can create your own spin-off but it can't feature any doctor after the ninth Question 2 Again The answer is either Winnie on her own or Winnie with Phil, Thanks, Caged1 18:44, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Welcome Admin I have finally worked out how to make you an admin and a buruecrat so I thought I'd let you know. Happy Writing! Caged1 08:46, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Plot Leave the Plot on my talk page. Could you tell me if it features Winnie, or Winnie and Phil. Caged1 09:19, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Can you also add your episodes on Series 1,Caged1 09:25, January 2, 2012 (UTC) I have moved one of your episodes to before Ep 8 so it will only have Winnie in. If this is a problem sorry I just need an episode there, Caged1 11:15, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Three Things 1. I can write the second part and you write the first 2. The series sound great, and yeah I've heard of the episode 3. 'The Boy Who Changes Time' Is a great title and we need to talk about it more Hope you're okay with the episode change. Could I be executive produce and write one two parter and one one parter. Sorry if I'm asking too much. How long will the series be? Is Ace always on the Cheetah Planet, yours Caged1 18:14, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Ep 2 Since no one apart from you and me are writing anything I am going to write episode two. Hi Again We haven't talked much recently so I thought I should come and talk to you. I understand if you have lots of homework but could you just reply so I know where you are if you are still writing. Yours, Caged1 10:45, February 12, 2012 (UTC) On Dr who series wiki Yeah, that's fine. I'll leave you with the one with Winnie and the Doctor but no Phil and the the first part of the Sontaran parter. i have an idea to have a huge climax combining both Sontaran two part and Cybermen two part. On dr who series wiki I have created a spin off called the Lost Renegades and if you like you can write an ep. I know it's a bit unlikely due to what you just told me but if you woud that would be amazing. They can be quite short by the way An episode of the Time TRaveller is about half an hour. Mine may be a bit longer but it's a pilot so it doesn't matter too much. Caged1 19:30, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Thabks. Ashes to Ashes looks great but i haven't really written crime before so could you make a pilot As for Jack, I haven't heard from him lately I can advertise it on the Lost Renegades and ask if they could add it to the links list. I have lots of ideas. Alongside The Lost Renegades i have thought up a show called the Gallifrey Conundrum. Based on an ep in s2 of the Lot Rengades it's about a world where Gallifrey was not in the timewar but instead the sontarans and what happens - don't tell anyone about this idea Caged1 19:49, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Lots of Stuff From what you've told me you have lots of projects you are taking part in * Doctor Who Story Project * Ace-Spinoff * The Boy who changes time * Ashes to Ashes S4 and possibly * The Lost Renegades I was thinking maybe you should pick between A to A S4 or Ace Hope you think this is a good idea. About the Planet of Morbius - could you finish it in just under/over a fortnight so we can get the series flowing Caged1 18:09, February 21, 2012 (UTC) P.S. Hoping I'm not presuruzing you to much. If possible reply to me ASAP